legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cyrus Soul/The N.E.W.
The N.E.W. (Nimbus Extended Worlds) From the Lego Universe comes a news: 3 new worlds are ready for players! (And hero level is now increased to 60!) The first new world is: Future Isle. Launchpad locations - In the launchpad room in the N.E.W. Starship. - In the Fortified Stronghold,next to Nova Photon. Areas Time Plaza Main place of: Prof. Rox Fox Exo-Labs Main place of: Master PAL,Cyrus Soul Chaos Battlefield Main place of: RNA-42 Enemies: Dronelings Venture Wrecks Main place of: Last Ghope,Fleezo Frozen Fortified Stronghold Main place of: Eve Nescence Vendors Melly Molten (Model Vendor) Brutus Von Chasis (Race Car Modules Vendor) Begee Bug (Rocket Modules Vendor) Sentral Z-5 (Gear Vendor) Weapons *Crawler Staff (Two-handed) - Damage 2+2+3 ; Charge-up: Releases a ghost that terrifies enemies,dealing 5 damage each. *Exceptional Drone's Icesaw (One-handed) - Damage 2+2+2 *Superior Icesaw of Freezing (One-handed) - Damage 1+2+3 ; Charge-up: Freezes all nearby enemies,dealing 3 damage each. *Crazy Pyro-Container (Two-handed) - Damage 2+2+3 ; Charge-up: Releases a burst of flames,dealing 15 damage. *Quality Studs Shooter (One-handed) - Damage 1+2+2 *Time Breaker (One-handed) - Absorbs time from enemies to increase speed. Items *PAL Circuit Piece - Allows to complete the puzzle challenge of Master PAL. *Hot Drink - Increases speed by 80%,allowing to run on vertical walls. *Spiky Flashbang - Discharges a flashbang that inflicts heavy damages to enemies. *Drone Gear - Needs to quick-build the MV-Units and the Exo-Prototype. Minigames *Time Terror Racetrack - Race across the time in this crazy challenge! *Rising of the Queen Survival - Survive and battle against the Spider Queen and his terrible minions! *Loco Motion's Foot Race - Run fast and reach the end to make a great time! *Master PAL Puzzle Challenge - Solve the puzzle and obtain the PAL shirt to have more imagination. Achievements *Achiever - Complete all achievements *Observer - Use all 9 binoculars on Future Isle *Exterminator 1 - Smash 3.000 Dronelings throughout the world *Exterminator 2 - Smash 5.000 Dronelings throughout the world *Exterminator 3 - Smash 10.000 Dronelings throughout the world *Explorer - Discover all 5 areas on Future Isle *Brick Hunter - Collect all 15 floating bricks on Future Isle *The Future Isle Story - Read all nexus plaques *There's a time... - Discover Time Plaza *Exo-Things - Discover the Exo-Labs *Maelstrom from future! - Discover the Chaos Battlefield *From Venture to stars! - Discover the Venture Wrecks *Shields off! - Discover the Fortified Stronghold *Future Rocketeer - Collect all 3 parts of Future Rocket *Future of Imagination - Collect the Imagination Brick *Units Engineer 1 - Quick-build 100 MV-Units *Units Engineer 2 - Quick-build 500 MV-Units *Units Engineer 3 - Quick-build 1.500 MV-Units *Units Engineer 4 - Quick-build 2.000 MV-Units *Defenders of the future 1 - Quick-build 200 Defence Drones *Defenders of the future 2 - Quick-build 1.000 Defence Drones *Defenders of the future 3 - Quick-build 2.500 Defence Drones *Defenders of the future 4 - Quick-build 3.000 Defence Drones *The Spaceman - Complete all missions on Future Isle *Coming from the time 1 - Win 50 times the Time Terror Race *Coming from the time 2 - Win 100 times the Time Terror Race *Coming from the time 3 - Win 250 times the Time Terror Race *The path of the Crawler - Discover the cave of "The Crawler" *Brick-tac-toe 1 - Solve 15 times the puzzle challenge of Master PAL *Brick-tac-toe 2 - Solve 30 times the puzzle challenge of Master PAL *Brick-tac-toe 3 - Solve 45 times the puzzle challenge of Master PAL *Exo-Connection 1 - Discover the 1° path to the Exo-Labs *Exo-Connection 2 - Discover the 2° path to the Exo-Labs *Exo-Connection 3 - Discover the 3° path to the Exo-Labs *Labs Discoverer - Discover all 3 paths to the Exo-Labs *A hot day! 1 - Consume 120 times the "Hot Drink" item *A hot day! 2 - Consume 210 times the "Hot Drink" item *A hot day! 3 - Consume 315 times the "Hot Drink" item *Exo-Rebuilding 1 - Quick-build 130 times the Exo-Prototype *Exo-Rebuilding 2 - Quick-build 250 times the Exo-Prototype *Exo-Rebuilding 3 - Quick-build 540 times the Exo-Prototype *Exo-Rebuilding 4 - Quick-build 1.000 times the Exo-Prototype Achievements (Future Isle Survival) *Drones Insurgency 1 - Smash 1.000 Dronelings *Drones Insurgency 2 - Smash 1.500 Dronelings *Drones Insurgency 3 - Smash 5.000 Dronelings *Drones Insurgency 4 - Smash 20.000 Dronelings *Spiders Spreading 1 - Smash 500 Spiderlings *Spiders Spreading 2 - Smash 1.000 Spiderlings *Spiders Spreading 3 - Smash 5.000 Spiderlings *Spiders Spreading 4 - Smash 15.000 Spiderlings *Blastoff! 1 - Smash 100 Stromling Golems *Blastoff! 2 - Smash 500 Stromling Golems *Blastoff! 3 - Smash 1.000 Stromling Golems *Blastoff! 4 - Smash 1.500 Stromling Golems *Urgle Muggle Smash Challenge 1 - Defeat Urgle Muggle 100 times *Urgle Muggle Smash Challenge 2 - Defeat Urgle Muggle 150 times *Urgle Muggle Smash Challenge 3 - Defeat Urgle Muggle 200 times *Urgle Muggle Smash Challenge 4 - Defeat Urgle Muggle 250 times *Clancy Chain Smash Challenge 1 - Defeat Clancy Chain 100 times *Clancy Chain Smash Challenge 2 - Defeat Clancy Chain 150 times *Clancy Chain Smash Challenge 3 - Defeat Clancy Chain 200 times *Clancy Chain Smash Challenge 4 - Defeat Clancy Chain 250 times *Hulking Hugo Smash Challenge 1 - Defeat Hulking Hugo 100 times *Hulking Hugo Smash Challenge 2 - Defeat Hulking Hugo 150 times *Hulking Hugo Smash Challenge 3 - Defeat Hulking Hugo 200 times *Hulking Hugo Smash Challenge 4 - Defeat Hulking Hugo 250 times *At light's speed! 1 - Defeat Spider Queen in less than 10:00 *At light's speed! 2 - Defeat Spider Queen in less than 5:00 *At light's speed! 3 - Defeat Spider Queen in less than 3:00 *Resurrected! - Defeat Spider Queen as a team *Rising of the Undead - Defeat Spider Queen as a solo player *Queen said her word! 1 - Dodge 1.000 attacks of Spider Queen *Queen said her word! 2 - Dodge 2.000 attacks of Spider Queen *Queen said her word! 3 - Dodge 5.000 attacks of Spider Queen *The Barrier! 1 - Heal 1.000 armor over time *The Barrier! 2 - Heal 2.000 armor over time *The Barrier! 3 - Heal 5.000 armor over time *Until chaos will smash me! - Defeat all enemies without recieve damage Category:Blog posts